


Prompt 99: "I fell in love with you, not them"

by BlackAcre13



Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [4]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Arguing, Debbie wants jobs, Disagreement, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fighting, Lou and Debbie on different pages, Lou just wants Debbie, Where to go from here, admitting feelings, admitting love, angry, fight, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAcre13/pseuds/BlackAcre13
Summary: “I just don’t understand why you want to stop. This has always been how we do things. It works.” Debbie shook her head, muttering, her arms now crossed.“Damnit, Debbie. I didn’t want this to turn into a fight. I was just asking to put an end marker on this bullshit. So I can see the finish line at least.”“This, this bullshit?” Debbie was shaking.“You knew this wasn’t permanent, Deborah.”“Well maybe, along the way, I assumed that things had changed, Louise.” She snapped back.(Published from prompt asks I wrote over on my Tumblr (also, Blackacre13) for Loubbie/Heist Wives/Lou x Debbie submitted from the Angst/Fluff Prompt List created by Hellsdemonictrinity.)
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heist Wives Angst/Fluff Prompt Asks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179392
Kudos: 11





	Prompt 99: "I fell in love with you, not them"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! So, I did these writing prompt asks just to stretch my muscles on Tumblr one night, but there was such a wonderfully unexpected overwhelming response to them, that I thought I would also share them over here on AO3. Feel free to request additional prompt numbers that I haven't written a response to either and I will also publish them here as part of the collection!

“I just don’t understand why you want to stop. This has always been how we do things. It works.” Debbie shook her head, muttering, her arms now crossed.

“Damnit, Debbie. I didn’t want this to turn into a fight. I was just asking to put an end marker on this bullshit. So I can see the finish line at least.”

“This, this bullshit?” Debbie was shaking.

“You knew this wasn’t permanent, Deborah.”

“Well maybe, along the way, I assumed that things had changed, Louise.” She snapped back.

“Debbie,” Lou sighed.

“Oh, we’re done with full names now?” Debbie huffed.

“Fucking hell,” Lou sighed. “Sometimes I just want to—“

But Debbie was already kissing her, hands tugging at Lou’s blonde locks before moving down to her shoulders and then her waist.

Lou deepened the kiss, smirking into Debbie’s mouth as she grabbed at her ass.

They broke away panting.

“This changed,” Lou admitted, smiling into Debbie, their foreheads touching.

“What?” Debbie breathed.

**_“I fell in love with you,_** Debbie. **_Not them.”_**

“You what?” Debbie gaped.

“I didn’t stick around for the jobs. After the excitement wore off, that’s not why I stayed. I stayed for you Debbie. Because I wanted you. Because I loved you.”

“Well, fuck.” Debbie laughed. “I never thought about it that way.”

“Ouch,” Lou joked.

“I mean, yeah. I love you. I just never connected the dots until you just said it…”

“You mean Debbie Ocean in love is a Debbie who isn’t two steps ahead?”

“That’s not funny,” she pouted.

“No list then? Lou smirked, moving herself even impossibly closer to Debbie.

“I’m making one now,” Debbie smiled, playing with Lou’s lapel. “First, I’d like another kiss. And then, I’d like to put this yelling match aside and order dinner. And then, I want you to take me to bed…maybe make me scream your name?”

“Now that is a list I can work with.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated (:


End file.
